Vampire Knight Vacation One Shots
by skipbeat08
Summary: Ever felt like you could use a vacation? Of course, who hasn't! So dive into a romance vacation with the characters from Vampire Knight. Go to Kaname's Manison, visit a spa with Zero, see the beach with Shiki, go to a theme park with Kain, and many more!
1. Kaname Kuran

"Welcome! The topic of today's student council meeting will be… safety plans," announced Yuki.

You were The Day Dorm Class President and currently attending other dull and pointless student council meeting. Your current goal was not to sleep through other meeting again, because Kaname would not be pleased that you slept through other pointless discussion about something someone thought was important.

"Umm… Yes, I would like to motion a vampire escape plan for the day dorm," suggested Ichijo.

The moon dorm member may be attractive, but they had some major issues. Actually, most of the student council appeared to have issues. They were always discussing these silly vampire plans; of course, they actually believed that vampires were real. At this point you wondered why they hadn't suggested "When the Tooth Fairy attacks" plan, or, "When the Easter Bunny Ambushes You in Your Sleep" plan. Your personal favorite was the "When Zombies Try to Eat your Brains" plan, which you didn't dare suggest in fear that they may decide they needed a plan for that, too.

"Miss _______! Are you even listening?" loudly asked another Moon Dorm member.

"Yes, you are wanting me to approve the motion, right? I approve, so is the meeting dismissed?" You answered as you got up to dismiss yourself.

Kaname wasn't exactly fond of you, probably because you slept through these boring meetings.

"Sit down right now! You are the biggest waste of potential. I have ever met. You don't take any of your responsibility seriously! " Kaname yelled at you, which was unusually sight, since he was always seemed so calm and collected. You had it. That was it. You had sat through all these stupid meeting and you were done sitting.

"Look here! I am responsible, obviously; otherwise I wouldn't attend these stupid meetings. You want to know what I think is the biggest waste of potential is? This silly council! All you do is sit and talk about vampire plans, which vampires don't even exist! I might as well motion for when the tooth fairy attacks plan at point, and sadly I think you would approve. What this council should be doing is seeing that both day and night student interactions are positive and beneficial for both groups. That is what this council should be doing. Until that happens I will not be attending anymore of these meetings." With that statement you took your leave.

Zero was one of your good friends, so the council elected him to check up on you after the meeting.

Zero said, "You should have seen Kaname's face after you walked out and slammed the door. It was priceless. I don't think anyone has ever said no or stood up to him. Anyways, I am suppose to apologize on behalf of the student council and ask for you to come back. Until you return Yuki will be your temporary replacement at the meetings."

"Well, you can tell the council I have better ways to waste my time, and if they decide to discuss real matters I'll glad attend." You boldly claimed with a slight chuckle.

Zero smiled, "I figure you would say that. You know I think Kaname going to eventually miss you, and even that rebellious streak."

You were now in tears from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, I am sure. Yuki and Kaname get along so well. I highly doubt he'll miss me. I know you like Yuki, but Kaname likes her, too. You're out of luck there, my friend." You laughed.

"Oh, come on. You know could win him over with your rebellious streak. Just don't let Yuki go to him," begged Zero.

"Fine, I'll distract Yuki from Kaname. In exchange for my distractions you are buying me ice cream." You responded.

"Deal!" agreed Zero.

Your plan worked well. You had two tooth fairy drills, seven vampire drills, and three fire drills in the past month. Yuki appeared busy with a drill anytime Kaname had plans with her. The student council members came one by one to see you and ask for you to please come back except for Kaname, until he asked you wouldn't be at another student council meeting.

There was a gentle knock on your door. You placed your boring history book down with joy.

"Hello," You chimed as you opened the door.

"Umm… I am sorry to interrupt you, but Headmaster Cross wants to see you," said a fellow day dorm member.

"Okay," you replied. You make your way slowly to the headmaster's office. Dreading the meeting because it would mean trouble for you. You softly tapped the office door.

"Come in my child," said the Headmaster, "I heard you refuse to go to any of the student council meetings or events, Miss President."

"Yes, I do, but I am otherwise fulfilling my presidential duties." You calmly explained.

"The student council is having a summer session at Kaname's mansion. As president it's your job to attend on behalf of the day class. I am requiring you to go or otherwise resign from your position as president," said Headmaster Cross who was polite yet forceful with his tone.

You were defeated. "Yes, Headmaster Cross, I will attend the summer session."

"Good, I'll make arrangement for your attendance. You'll be leaving two days after school is out for summer, so you need to be prepared by that time. If you have any questions feel free to ask me," Headmaster Cross said, "I am really glad you decided to go after all you are one of the best day class presidents we have ever had in our short history."

"Thank you, I do have a question. How long will I be gone?" You asked nicely.

"A month," answered the headmaster.

You weren't thrilled about the thought of spending you summer at extended version of already boring meeting. But you want to keep being the president and making a difference in the school, so you would act thrilled at least in front of people about the summer session.

The day arrived of your departure for the summer session. You were standing with your bags in front of the day dormitory. The sky was cloud, and there was a gentle breeze blowing your hair. A black stretch limo pulled up, and you stepped in with bags in hand. You saw all the student council members who seem very excited to see you, well all but one seemed happy to see you. You arrived at the airport. You got to be stuck next to Kaname for the whole plane ride, and he was the only one who didn't appear so glad to see you. When the plane ride ended you darted for the exit and headed for your ride out to his mansion. Kaname's estate was breathtakingly beautiful. Your favorite part of what you could see from the car was what looked to be a garden.

"Welcome Sir and Honored Guest!" greeted one row bowing of servant on each side.

Kaname dismissed them as you and the others made there way into the house. You enter the mansion with overwhelming feeling unimportance compared to your surroundings. Everything was so complex even the simple things like the woodwork had detailed carvings.

Kaname came down the stair.

"I would like to make everyone to feel welcome. I also have message from Headmaster Cross. Each member is to be pair with other and share a room. Headmaster also said he personally picked each pair and trading partners is not allowed. Please check the list on the table in front of the stair. Thank you!" Kaname seemed to be genuinely about the welcome and serious about headmaster's instructions.

You went to check the list. To your surprise you had been paired with no other than Kaname. You politely asked the butler to show to you to your room. The butler ushered you in your room. The room was very simple, yet beautiful. There were two beds and a huge window which lead to the balcony. The balcony over looked the garden which actually was a labyrinth in the center was a fountain with mermaid sculpture. You were tried from the fly and the drive, so you decided to sleep before dealing with Kaname. The next day you made your way down for the morning briefing and a late breakfast. Someone smartly decided that trust exercises would be great way to bond with your partner. The same person appeared to think who could make it to the center of the labyrinth and back with a rose in hand would be a fantasy idea for the exercise. Of course, there was a catch. One of the partners had to be blindfolded.

"I'll be blindfolded." You volunteered to Kaname as everyone paired up.

"Okay," answered Kaname. He went behind you and gently tied the blindfold.

"Take my hand, so you don't get hurt or lost in maze," commanded Kaname. You, for once, obeyed his order. There were obstacles in the labyrinth. Kaname was actually a great partner. He kept you calm, as he instructed you over various obstacles. His hand never let go of yours.

"We're here," stated Kaname.

"Great!" You exclaimed with a smile.

You, being a klutz, managed to prick your finger on thorn or something pointy in nature.

"Don't you touch her!" Kaname bellowed forcefully.

A voice growled, "She is just human, so why don't you let me have her blood."

At this point you removed your blindfold. Kaname was guarding you from Aido. Aido with his glowing red eyes and fangs was looking straight at you. You mustered a small gasp of shock mixed with fear. Slowly you stumbled back then started to run. You ran until you could hardly breathe. The student council wasn't so crazy after all you thought as caught your breath.

Kaname appeared out of nowhere.

"I've got garlic spray!" You yelled. It's was a total lie, but he didn't know it.

Kaname chuckled, "I am not going to drink your blood or eat you, and neither is anyone else. I would've done that a long time ago if that was the case. By the way vampires aren't afraid of garlic. We just don't like the taste. It's a myth. I am sorry for earlier. As your partner I shouldn't have let you prick your finger, and this whole problem could have been avoided."

You were calm enough to process logically by now. He could have eaten you or drank your blood last night, but he didn't even touch you.

"Okay… I have a few questions." You calmly responded.

"As expected," replied Kaname with an understanding voice.

"How many people know about vampires? Is there other myth I should know about? If you exist then does the easter bunny, the tooth fairy, werewolves, witches, zombies, or big foot?" You rambled off your question.

Kaname apparently found your question very amusing. He was laughing, which was a funny sight for his normal stoic face.

Kaname answered, "All the student council members know, of course, the night class. You can't kill me with a stake, and I don't sleep in a coffin. My reflection shows in pictures and mirrors. Sadly, I have to say we are the only real myth unlike your fable tooth fairy. Come on let's get you back and bandage that finger before someone else decides you'll make a tasty snack."

"Okay, but I am let you know I am crush over the tooth fairy." You teased.

Kaname just smiled as he picked you up and carried you back to the entrance.

You and Kaname got along very well after the incident. Kaname found your curiosity humorous, and you found his knowledge very interesting. Two days before the summer session was over. Kaname asked for you to meet in the garden. Naturally, you agreed to meet him after dinner.

As you entered the peaceful garden the smell of roses hit your nose. Kaname stood silently smelling a red rose.

"I would like to apologized for saying you're a waste of potential and don't take your responsibilities seriously. Every rose has its thorns," whispered Kaname, "I am have realize you take everything you do seriously, whether you show it or not. I am truly sorry."

You smiled. "Umm… I am sorry, too."

You weren't one for apologies. In other words you rarely felt guilty for anything you meant to say or do on purpose, so sorry wasn't exactly in your vocabulary. You started to leave before it became really mushy, but Kaname grabbed your hand. He pulled you back and kissed you.

"You know I always like a rebel." He whispered in your ear.

You woke up the next morning in your bed with Kaname pulling open the curtains in your room.

"Sleepyhead, you slept through another meeting," Kaname mocked, "Maybe you should spend rest of your summer here being brief on what you missed."

"Hmm… maybe," you acted as if you were contemplating the idea. You pulled Kaname into a kiss.

* * *

Author's Note

I love review and/or messages, so please leave a review or message if you want. My English isn't perfect , and I am sorry. I also have to thank my beta reader who is new to the whole thing. I would be more described with my romance stuff, but I am not lemon or lime writer. These are a work in progress, so I plan on adding more characters as I go. Shiki is next, so head up if you like him!


	2. Senri Shiki

"________! Where are you?" yelled Rima making sure to exaggerate your name.

You were supposedly on summer vacation from Cross Academy. Vacation, your butt, huh, no, you were of course working as Rima's and Shiki's makeup artist. With models like Rima you would hardly call this a vacation. Rima was nice on a personal level to most people, but God forbid you were her makeup artist or stylist. At least this beach shoot would be over in a week, and then you could relax for a day or two. Of course, you wouldn't because you were their personal makeup artist. Maybe, Shiki would have pity on you and give you a few days off. He should considering it was his fault you were working instead of vacationing like a normal person on Summer Break. You recalled the conversation very clearly.

"Oh, come on, please!" begged Shiki with heart melting grin.

"Is so horrible to actually want to spend a few weeks away from everything? No! Plus, I worked Christmas and Spring Break for you and Rima." You coolly replied.

"It's a beach! Come on, there are bound to other hot models at the shoot, and they'll be topless," teased Shiki.

You laughed, "Remember, I'm just the makeup artist. Supermodels never give the time of day to people like me. They just give me orders."

Shiki was offended. "I don't!"

"Duh! You are the exception, plus I am only one at the shoot that knows about _your issue_ except for Rima. You aren't very good at ordering me around, because we are friends." You answered.

"It'll be fun like Christmas and Spring Break. Please!" Shiki continued to plead.

You sarcastically said, "Yeah, since getting push off the ski lift by rabid fangirls and then wearing leg cast for over a month was so much fun. Oh don't forget spring break where fangirls stampeded over me, and I got to wear a sling on my arm for two weeks. That was definitely on the top of my list of fun things to do with my time."

"Okay! I promise you will be uninjured this time. If something does happen I promise to get you ice cream," bargained Shiki with big puppy dog eyes.

"Urgh, fine, I'll go, but I am seriously taking two weeks off after this." You agreed because you could never say no to Shiki.

So here you were working and looking for Rima. You ran in the direction of the shaded tent which was a refuge from the hot summer sun.

"Oh! There you are!" exclaimed Rima.

"Yes, Miss…" You answered as you pushed up your glasses on your nose.

"I can't have you slacking. I need my makeup done in less then 30 minutes," ordered Rima as she sat down in a chair so you could work on her.

You hurried and began your work and replied, "No, Miss, I understand, and I will be more careful of the time."

"Ah come on Rima go easy on her," said a male model, "Beside, she's nice. My makeup artist won't come in this heat. She won't work on her vacation either."

"Excuse me, sir, but I could do your makeup if you would like." You politely suggested.

"Really?! Rima should definitely be nicer to you." He said.

You swiftly finished Rima's makeup.

"Excellence! _______," announced Rima after she eyed herself in the mirror.

You moved on to the male model. Quickly you decided on his skin tones and what makeup would work best for him. You began to work your magic.

"There you are done!" You chimed with excitement.

"Wow! You are fantastic. I would expect nothing less from Shiki's and Rima's personal makeup artist. I am Riku by the way." He introduced himself and held out his hand to shake.

You shook his hand and replied with slight blush , "Thank you, it's nice to meet you."

No one besides Shiki ever complimented your job. Rima's excellence meant you got to keep your job for the day.

"Rima, she's cute, too. Where are you and Shiki hiding her?" questioned Riku.

Before Rima could answer Shiki came running.

"Shoot! I overslept! ________, can you do my makeup really quick?" asked Shiki.

You scolded, "Of course, but next time wake up when I tell you to."

"Okay, okay, I'll wake up on time for the rest of the week." Shiki apologized.

"Now sit down and be still please." You loudly commanded.

Shiki listened because it was important to both of your jobs. You applied his makeup in less than five minutes, and it was flawless. He quickly left to change into his swim wear.

"Will you help me with my outfit?" asked Rima.

You politely spoke, "Yes, miss, but you are already in it, so how can I be of help to you?"

"The beads are falling off. Whoever stitched the beads on did a horrible job," replied Rima with annoyed look on her face about the whole situation.

"Yes, I'll fix that right away." You said reaching for your sewing kit.

"Here, I believe you are looking for this. You sew, too. Is there anything you don't do?" asked Riku as he passed the sewing kit to you.

Shiki laughed, "No, she cooks, too."

You had just finished tacking on the last bead on what you thought was the world's ugliest bikini.

"Come on dears! Time to work the camera," yelled the director with his oddly colored scarf on his neck.

You were almost 100% sure he was gay, but you definitely weren't going to ask him. Although, he did seem to be very good at positioning Shiki, Rima, and Riku at different places on the beach.

"Hey _____, I haven't seen, since your last shoot over your spring break. I thought you were planning to actually vacation on your summer vacation. I am guessing Shiki begged you into it again," said your friend, the hairstylist.

"Yeah, but I am seriously taking a vacation after this." You said.

She laughed, "You always say that then Shiki begs and you cave. If you ever do get some r & r who knows what you'd do, maybe you'll fix your hair in some fashion other than braids or a bun and apply some makeup to yourself for once. My favorite part of this plan is you finally get a date with normal guy who doesn't even know about your job or modeling."

You giggled, "More like I'll live in my P.J.s until noon then put on my swimsuit and waste my day away by floating on a pool raft or sunning on the beach."

You continued to chat and catch up on the latest gossip about models.

"Lunchtime my lovelies!" announced the director very loudly.

Shiki came running straight for you. Good thing Shiki stopped or you would have been ran over by a hungry supermodel instead of rabid fans.

Shiki declared, "I am starving! Please say you packed me a bento."

"Don't I always?" You stated more than you actually questioned.

You began to unpack the homemade lunchboxes. Shiki ate the whole meal into less than 2 minutes.

"You know only really bad thing about being a model is? You can't eat a lot." Shiki grumbled.

"Can Riku eat with us?" Rima asked Shiki as she pretended you were there.

Shiki responded, "Sure!"

You noticed Riku didn't have a lunch.

"Here, you can have my lunch. My lunch is the same as Shiki and Rima, so you won't break your diet. I'll go to a near convenience store." You offered as you basically forced him to take your tiny lunch. Looking at your surround you decided what look to be the best place for a convenience store and headed in that direction.

"Wait! I want to come! I'll even wear a disguise!" Shiki shouted to you.

"Okay, but you have to wear a really good disguise. I am not getting attack by fangirls for a third time." You yelled back at him.

Shiki pulled on baseball cap and slid on a pair of sunglasses.

"How come you willingly gave up your lunch to some guy you barely know? Why are you doing his makeup?" Shiki asked as you enter the convenience store.

"You know I am a professional, right? That means I am capable of doing other people makeup as well as your makeup. Plus, I'm just nice like that." You joked.

"Yes, I would like these two ice cream bars." You were addressing the cashier then handed her the money to pay.

"Oh you are nice to models so often," said Shiki sarcastically.

You coolly replied, "The only reason I'm not nice to Rima's friend is they treat people like me like dirt on their designer shoes."

"Rima is nice to you," commented Shiki.

"When?" You laughed.

"Umm… at school," answered Shiki

"No, she only acts nice because if I quit she won't find someone as good as me who puts up with her crap. You know it's true." You boldly proclaimed.

"Point taken and noted for late discussion. My point is I don't want you to get hurt by some model who you think is nice. Now please say you bought that other ice cream bar for me." Shiki said as he ogled the ice cream.

You retorted, "No! Unlike you I don't have a diet. I am just normally eat what you do for every meal to be nice."

Shiki grumbled something about you being selfish and not nice, and he proceeded to grumbled more about if anyone saw this side of you they would never ever call you nice. You went ahead and slowly ate the ice cream bars right in front of him. You made a quick dash for the shoot hoping to not see any rabid fangirls.

Quickly, you proceeded to apply everyone's makeup in amazing time.

"Okay my darlings! Time to make the camera love you!" The director announced at full volume.

Shiki and Rima started toward the director leaving Riku and you alone.

"Can I talk to you privately after we finish the shoot today?" asked Riku.

"Okay… I guess…" You mumbled your response.

Riku hurried to catch up with Shiki and Rima.

Meanwhile, you headed to sit under the palm trees not too far from the shaded tent. You watched as the waves came in as a gentle breeze washed upon your body. You were trying to figure out what Riku want to talk to you about in private. The conclusion hit you it would probably be about work or something professional in nature. Shiki would be unpleased even if it was work related. He was always got upset when you hung out with other guys, and Shiki would pout about it just like a little kid whose favorite toy had to be shared with an unliked playmate. Shiki had been like that ever since you had known him, but you still hung out with your male coworkers and friends. You watched as the sun began to grow steadily closer to the horizon. The director yelled something about everyone being free to go because he had lost his desire lighting.

Shiki can straight for you.

"Come on you know you want to go swimming with me," said Shiki very temptingly.

You said, "I have plans, sorry…"

Shiki inquired, "With who and why?"

"With me about being my temporary makeup artist for the week," answered Riku before you could say anything.

"I'll be back in time to pack everyone lunch for tomorrow, so don't worry about that." You added as Riku started walk in the direction of the park lot.

Shiki didn't have time to object as you dashed off to Riku.

You found Riku sitting in a bright red convertible sport car with a huge smile.

"Hope you don't mind but I figure I could make up for lunch by treating you to dinner." Riku had slyly tricked you into a date for dinner with one amazing car and one very pleading smile.

You slid in to his passenger seat and agreed, "Fine, but I really hope you intend to talk about business, too."

"Of course," he smoothly replied as he backed out his car, "I have full intentions of discussing business with you."

You arrived at a very nice and what appeared expensive restaurant. As you enter Riku opened the door, and he even pulled out your chair as you sat down for dinner.

"How may help you?" asked your waiter who was in tux.

"I would like water." You answered as you were still taking in the openness of the restaurant. The restaurant was made glass and steel, and it was very modern and opened to beautiful views of the ocean. You could see the ocean as you looked out into the distance.

"Excellence choice madam," commented your waiter as he took his leave to retrieve your water and whatever Riku ordered.

"Do you like it? I figure you would, but now it's time to talk business for a few moments." Riku interrupted your peaceful thought.

"Yes, it's lovely. Now what do you have in mind about work?" You replied.

"I wanted to know if you are willing to do my makeup for the rest of week. I also have a proposal for you," Riku said as he handed you a card, "This is my number. The number above is my modeling company. I know you are Rima's and Shiki's makeup artist, but if you ever get tired of it just call my company. They would kill for someone with your talent and let you pick your jobs. You could work catwalks all over the world or if you prefer you could work as personal makeup artist again for someone like me who needs one."

You smiled, "That is a very kind offer, but I plan on being their makeup artist for a long time. I would be more than will to do your makeup for the week."

"I figured you would say that, but just think about it, okay?" Riku bargained.

"Okay…" You responded.

You placed your order with your waiter as Riku and you made small talk and got to know each other. After you finished dinner Riku kindly escorted you back to hotel with your things.

You remembered you left your swimsuit in Rima's room. Assuming that she would be asleep you let yourself in to the tiny room. To your dismay Rima was definitely not asleep instead she was in heavy make out mode with some unknown guy. You quietly walked back out without your swimsuit and gently shut the door. Shiki would be crushed. He always appeared to like Rima more than friends. Frankly, you weren't really sure how to handle the situation. After much thought you decided the best solution at the moment was to sleep on it. You woke up early the next morning and hurried to get around for work. The shoot was not fond of tardy workers. You arrived to the set, and Rima was early, too, which was odd.

"About last night I preferred if you keep this between us. I'd hate for you to loose your reputation in the industry over a little mishap on the set involving designer clothes being destroyed," threaten Rima.

"You know what, miss? I quit. I'm not going to tell anyone about last night, but take this as my two week notice. After this shoot I am no longer your problem. I can't stand by and watch Shiki's heart break. I can't see something break if I am not there when it's broken." You calmly stated.

"Exactly where are you going to find other job?" asked Rima.

"In case you haven't notice your face is plastered everywhere. I am sure someone somewhere knows my work, since it's on your face." You coolly responded.

Rima stormed off, but she didn't dare do anything to you after your bold proclamation. She has always been demanding, but she was never really mean or plotting. You had never seen that side of her before today.

On your break you called Riku's company. They gladly hired you and said you could start next week. So much for your summer vacation you thought to yourself. You silently did your job for the day. Your friend, the hairstylist, decided to cut your hair for free as a secret present for your new job. You decided the best way to deal with Shiki was to avoid him all together if possible. This resulted in you making plan with Riku for dinner for the whole week.

"I took the offer from your company, and I start next week." You casually stated over dinner.

"Really?! What made you change your mind? How do you feel about going to New York with me next week? You could rock the catwalk as the newest makeup artist." He said excitedly.

"A personal issue is reason I decided to change jobs, and I would like to go to New York with you and work the catwalk." You replied. You followed the same route until the last day of the shoot. On the last day you came with your hair styled cutely, your makeup on, your contact instead of glass, and very sophisticated and stylish outfit. The director even thought you were one of his newer models by mistake. You finished your job completely and flawless as your gift to your clients.

"We need to talk," said Shiki as you busied yourself preparing to leave the shoot.

"Yeah, we do." You answered back as you pick up the last of your things.

"You've have been avoiding me," said Shiki.

"I am quitting. I put in my two week notice with Rima. I'm going to work for a company. I leave in two days for New York." You clearly said.

"You are going with Riku, right? You are quitting and leaving us over a guy, right?" demanded Shiki.

"Not exactly, I am quitting because it's best for everyone." You lied. Your goal at this point was not to cry or tell the truth about Rima.

"Best for who?! I care about you. What am I going to do for a makeup artist?" Shiki shouted as his displeasure of the situation began to show on his handsome face.

You replied, "You'll find someone else."

"But they aren't you… I want you!" Shiki whaled like a toddler having a temper fit.

"All paths come to an end, and this is the end of our path. I'm leaving like or not. This is good bye…" You said fighting back the tears.

Shiki grabbed you and pulled you into an unbreakable hold. He gently kissed you, then he let go and left without a goodbye. He left you with nothing but what would be a bittersweet memory of him. You stood there in shock. Your mind started to reboot. All of Shiki's actions came together like puzzle pieces falling into place. He was jealous of other guys who were with you even on a professional level. The kiss explained everything, but it didn't matter. You were still going to New York.

Two days of vacation and you were pack and ready to go to New York. You listened as your plane began to take on.

"Wait! Shiki!" You yelled as you ran through a crowd of people in the airport.

Shiki stopped dead in his track.

"What about New York?" asked Shiki surprised by your appearance.

"I heard it's really warm and humid this time of year. Hawaii is much nicer for a vacation." You answered.

Shiki chuckled, "Really, I heard heartaches are cure by the sea."

"So that's why you are going there for vacation. I heard some famous makeup artist left you heartbroken." You claimed then kissed him.

"Actually, I was thinking more like a romantic getaway." Shiki teased you.

You smirked, "Yeah, romantic like the romantic thought of get away from the crazed fangirls."

You both laughed. Vacation was fantastic especially waking up next to Shiki each morning. You called your new job company and told them you had a change of heart, and they weren't exactly pleased with you. They did however let you go. Shiki said you could just be his makeup artist. Rima come to find out the random make out dude was a makeup artist in training. She would be his first job, and he was going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

I really like this one. Out of the one shots I have written it's my favorite. I love reviews or PMs. I am always open to suggestions. If you find a typo or error let me know so I can fix it. Also have to thank my beta reader and beta idea person for listen to all my crazy ideas. They put up with me and my not so great English skills. So I have to say they deserve at least a thank you (and ice cream). I am doing Kain's one shot next. I have written, but I have yet to type it. I would like at least one review before I start typing it. Thanks for read my stuff.


	3. Akatsuki Kain

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own Vampire Knight. I have made no profit from this other than the fun of writing. Now on with the story!

* * *

"Hurry up or we'll miss the drawing for the week long trip to the new theme park!" Your friend yelled.

"No, you will miss the drawing," you corrected her.

You hadn't entered the drawing. The contest had more allure than just the free tickets. One of the five most popular Moon Dorm guys would be your date and roommate for the week. You assume that Night Class students just weren't morning people unlike you. Sunny mornings or mornings in general were your favorite time of day. You figured some girl like your friend would be much rather go with the Moon Dorm guy than a little miss morning like you. The idea of sharing a room with a night person wasn't appealing to you. You were now in a sea of people who hoped to be the lucky winners.

"Good Afternoon!" Ichijo said into the microphone, "As you all know to benefit a local charity we have make this contest for a chance to spent one week with one of us at the new theme park We now be drawing five lucky ladies for the prize."

You listened as the crowd's excitement grew with anticipation.

"Our first winner is … ______ _______," announced Headmaster Cross who you assume was the drawer for fairness reasons.

Your friend gave you a gentle push to the direction of the stage.

"I entered you!" She shouted over the crowd of people.

You make your way through the horde of people. Great! You thought so much for your vacation plans with friends, family, and early morning sunrises.

"Your date will be …Akatsuki Kain!" Headmaster Cross declared loudly to you and now disappointed fangirls.

Kain came to you and tenderly kissed your cheek, and he snaked his arm around your waist. You stood uncomfortably on stage. Listening to the other winners' names being called as the ecstatic winner jolted to the stage you realized you weren't excited about this in the least. After the last winner arrived to the stage the crowd disbanded as the winners were required to stay behind for further instructions. Headmaster Cross explained the nature of the rules for the trip. After an hour of explanation of rules the winning contestants were left to discuss the trip with their partner.

"You are ______, right?" Kain asked.

"Yes, you are Kain," you tactlessly replied.

"I see you sometimes in the morning sitting watching the sunrise from the day dorm's roof. I am of course heading to my dorm to sleep as you on the other hand just have started your day," Kain commented.

"I am a morning person." You responded.

"Oh…" He spoke without surprise in his tone.

"Nothing personal but I have things to do. If you don't mind I would appreciated if you would let me go," you almost commanded.

"But we have to plan out the trip and stuff…" Kain whined as he finally released your waist.

"Here is the plan to be blunt. I'll pack my stuff, and you'll pack your stuff. We'll arrive at the hotel and try to avoid disturbing each other schedules. In other words we are going to ignore each other." You rudely stated.

"We are supposed to bond a little before the trip. Didn't you enter to be able to spend a week with me?" Kain inquired with curiosity.

"Actually, I didn't enter, but my friend entered me as a surprise. I have no intention of getting to know you. I am sorry, but it was a mistake." You replied sharply.

Kain chuckled, "There are no mistakes just opportunities. This is my opportunity to get to know you, and I want to use it."

"Look, you are sleep when I am wake, and I am wake when you are sleep. Meeting times are almost impossible. I have clubs in the afternoon, and I am studying in the evenings. Not to mention I go to bed early." You politely answered as you turned to leave for your dorm.

"Okay, I'll see you around when I can then," answered Kain in confusion.

You walked the ancient campus. The spring air was a refreshing change of pace from the stale winter air. The trees were started to bloom as a few brave buds open to a new world of green and sunshine. This gave you a new idea from a design. You decided to work out the kinks with help from tomorrow's sunrise. The dorms were almost depressing compare to beautiful and colorful outdoors.

You headed to your room. Luck was on your side in some ways at least you didn't have a roommate. After straightening your tiny room you settled down with your art history book in hand. Reading about the renaissance paints after that you took a warm and relaxing bath and changed into your favorite pair of pajamas. You snuggle into your comfortable bed with your teddy bear. As you greeted sleep it was shattered by an annoying tapping noise coming from the window. You went to investigate the source of the noise. Not really to your surprise you saw Kain. Pulling the curtains and grabbing your ipod you hope to ignore his present all together. Hopefully Kain would get bored, and you could get some rest without ipod drowning all outside sound. After a week of tapping on window you decided more radical measures needed to be taken. The tapping started tonight as usual, but this time you opened the window. Before you had completely opened the window Kain was now standing in your dorm room.

"Hello," said Kain with a broad smile.

"What do you want? I don't' even want to know how you got or how you got pass Zero and Yuki." You grumbled.

"I am here to spend time with you! So humor me and spend some time with me." Kain declared.

"Well now you've spent time with me. Now out!" You exclaimed as you ushered him toward the door.

"Wait! Come on just talk to me for thirty minutes, please?" Kain begged with pouting face.

"I really have to sleep, so please just go." You demanded as opened the door pushing him into the hallway.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I've never met anyone like you." Kain whispered.

You said quietly back, "And you never will." You processed to close the door.

Kain probably found you a challenge to understand because you weren't easy to read and definitively not interested in him. You snuggled down into your comfy bed hoping everything would be calm in morning light.

Your alarm beeped with the familiar sound it produced every morning at 5 AM. You reach over turned it off and hopped pleasantly out of your bed. Gathering your things you headed to the community shower. After that you quickly got around began your climb to the roof. Braving the not so threaten stair you climbed the fire escape and with gentle plop you sat down on the roof line. Your mind ran wild about your new design from yesterday, and how it would all fit in with your new spring line.

"Morning! I told I'd be back. You know this isn't the safe spot for you, right? You could fall." Kain loudly greeted you with his curious face. You jump slightly from fright.

"Sorry to spook you I guess you're use to being alone up here," he rambled on to you.

"Yes, I am use to being alone at least up here. I come here to think about things. So why are you here?" You asked rather annoyed by his presence.

Kain answered, "I want to know about you."

"What's there to know about me? I like mornings. I study hard, and I focus on my goals." You plainly stated without much emotion.

"What are your goals exactly? Don't you want to know about me at all?" Kain questioned with a puzzled look about him.

"My goal is to be a world class fashion designer. How should I put it? I know enough about you, and I don't intent to learn anymore." You clearly responded as the cloud started to turn lighter in color. The purple of the cloud told you that sunrise was far away.

"Okay… You do know those are just rumors, right? I am a really nice guy. Let me show you." Kain offered.

"I actually have boyfriend. I plan on going to see on a surprise visit in a couple of weeks on the weekend, so I can't exactly go out with you. Plus, you like Yuki. You aren't the only one who can pick up on emotions. I have seen the way you look at her, although I doubt Zero or Kaname have noticed. If you want to talk I'll listen to you." You politely said to him.

"So can I meet you here every morning then?" Kain asked eagerly.

"I guess…" You sighed with defeat.

Kain appeared delighted with your respond to his question. He resembled a toddler who had just got a huge candy bar with his goofy smile. The sun appeared to turning the clouds various shades of pink as it began to peak over the horizon. The clouds appeared paint in almost every shade of purple and pink imaginable. Watching beautiful sunrise made you feel anything is possible ever being friend with Kain or being a world class designer.

"I can see why you come up here. It's getting close to my bedtime, so I'll see you tomorrow." Kain stated giving you the joy of watching the sun fully rise into the sky by yourself.

Kain and you met every morning. He appeared to enjoy watching the sunrise with you. You would talk about your latest design idea, and he would vent about anything on his mind. You listen to him whether the problem was Yuki or just bad day in general. Kain also like to discuss other things, too. He was curious about you, so he asked you a different question about yourself every day. By the end of the month you actually began to like your morning visit with Kain. After discussing what time Kain thought was best for a surprise visit you decided to visit your boyfriend the first weekend of the month before school let out.

You embarked on your trip. The train stop was fairly crowded but not unbearable. You hustled into the sliver train. Inside the train there were blue seat and dangling handle for the standing passengers. You slid into an aged blue seat. Two hour later you had arrive to your destination.

Your boyfriend was a creature of habit and had the same schedule since Jr. High. If you guessed correctly he should be hanging out with his friend at a local diner. You approach "The One Stop" with brightly colored sign. As the name implied it was a one stop place where once you stop there you wouldn't stop anywhere else. In your boyfriend's case it was true.

You entered to see your boyfriend in the old red corner booth in the back always but there was complete wrong with the scene unfolding in front of you. There was some blonde who your boyfriend had his arm wrapped around and was nibbling on her ear.

Without much thought you grabbed a nearby soda.

"Surprise! We're over!" You yelled as you poured soda on his head.

"Wait, babe, I can explain!" He pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain, except maybe to yourself on why my girlfriend dumped me." You shouted at him. After that you left before he could utter another pointless breath of a word. Unsure of where you were headed you really didn't care as long as it was close to him.

A roar of thunder echoed overhead as rain started to pour down on your head. You dashed to the nearest store for cover from the downpour of water. Kain said to call if you had any problems or if you just want to talk about something. Obliviously, you had a problem and whipped out your cellphone to call him.

"Hello!" Kain answered with cheerful voice.

"It's me! He… was… cheating on me" You cried as reality hit you. You slide down against the wall and gently fell to the floor on your bottom.

"I am coming for you. Where are you?" He asked.

"You don't have to do that…" You sobbed.

"I am coming, so just tell where you're at." Kain commanded.

"I am store next to a McDonald's." You softly said.

"I'll be there. Stay there, okay." Kain soothed you.

"Okay…" You tried to sound calm for him.

Kain made it in record time, and you didn't care how he managed to arrive so fast.

"Come on, I am taking you back. Let's get you out of here." Kain cooed as he draped his jacket over you.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this." You said. You pulled the jacket around you better.

"I know, but no deserves that especially you. You are good person, and he is a jerk." He stated as he gently guided you to the door.

Kain paid for both your train tickets. You didn't say much to Kain, and he didn't pressure you to talk either. He figured you'd talk when you were ready. You looked out the window as the rain fell on blurry passing objects. Sleep had found you, and you drifted off to it.

You woke the next morning in your bed. Kain was sleeping on your couch. You quietly put a blanket over him. He really was a nice guy. You pulled out a stretch book and started drawing design for different outfits.

The next month you had designed more outfits than ever before. Kain kept you busy when possible, and he gave you opinions on your designs. He made you laugh with some of his comments on outfits. Sometimes Kain would just sit watch you draw. If you were really down Kain would even take you for ice cream. The theme park was less than a week away finally. You found yourself looking forward to it in way.

"Morning!" You chimed as you enter your ride to the theme park.

"Mmm…it's light out… let me sleep please." Kain mumbled at you.

You softly replied, "Okay."

The minute you arrived to the hotel Kain headed straight for your room and crashed on the bed. He looked so peaceful and doll like asleep. He woke late afternoon.

"Can we go to the park now?" Kain asked with bright smile on his face. He was a totally different person in the afternoon and evening.

"Sure, but we are riding the teacups first!" You declared.

"Okay!" Kain agreed and grabbed your hand pulling down to the hotel lobby to catch a ride to the amusement park.

The entrance had flowers shaped into a crown which was the amusement park logo. Balloons of multiple colors were tied to the entrance with Fantasy Royale in the middle of the arch. As you entered you peered to see several roller coasters, gigantic slides, a log ride, giant swings, and a castle. The biggest attraction was the enormous ferris wheel.

"I want to ride the roller coaster and the swings!" Kain begged like a child as he tugged you to the direction of what looked to be the teacups. You boarded with a huge smile as Kain grabbed your hand. Your surround slowly began to blur as the speed of the teacup increased. The ride eventually stopped. Kain helped you out as the world continued to spin.

"Are you okay?" asked Kain with slightly worried look.

"A little dizzy but otherwise great!" You giggled.

"Good because we are going on the roller coaster next!" Kain exclaimed as he pulled you along. You and Kain had rode a fair portion of the rides before the park closed. Kain was explaining your plans for tomorrow as you entered the hotel lobby.

"______!" A familiar voice yelled at you. It was your ex-boyfriend with roses who you didn't particularly care to see at the moment or ever really for that matter.

"How did you find me?" You inquired.

"A mutual friend," said your ex.

"I told you we are over!" You exclaimed forcefully.

"I miss you and want you back. I was an idiot to ever let you go." He said as he reached to touch you.

"Don't touch me! You will never touch me again! I am not your girlfriend or your anything. You lost it all that day, and you can't win it back." You rudely stated.

He forcefully grabbed your hand.

"I believe she said don't touch me. I would suggest you let her go before I force you." Kain responded with a hateful glare.

"What are you her boyfriend or something?" asked your ex boyfriend.

"No, I am much better than that. I am her friend. I highly suggest you leave her alone unless you want to deal with me." Kain replied. Your ex boyfriend let go your hand.

"You know what who wants a stupid little piece of trash want-to-be designer like her. You can have her!" Your ex yelled.

Kain punched him in the nose. His nose made a horrible popping noise. Kain picked you up before his nose could start bleeding and cause an even bigger scene.

"I am sorry," you sobbed, "I wrecked our trip here."

Kain chuckled, "No, you just made it more interesting. We still have six more days. Don't believe him either. You are a wonderful designer; even Rima likes your outfits and designs."

You stammered, "You showed her?!"

"Yeah," said Kain, "She said she would love to wear some of your stuff."

You gave Kain a huge thank you hug.

"So are you finished crying and we can have some fun with the rest of the week?" Kain asked as you released him.

"Yeah!" You said with a huge smile.

Your week flew by as Kain and you rode the rides and sample various food like cotton candy and caramel apples.

"Come on, Kain! Let's ride the ferris wheel!" You pleaded with a rather cute expression.

"Okay…" Kain agree nervously as you pulled him into the line.

You were half way up when fireworks started to boom. A blue color spread out into the night sky. You watched it slowly fade into amber to final nothing. Another one started as that one died out.

"Aren't they beautiful?" You whispered aloud.

"Yes, they are beautiful. I think however there something more beautiful in front of me." Kain softly mumbled in your ear.

He proceeded to pull you in for a soft and gentle kiss. You returned his affections,

Kain teased, "I thought we were supposed to ignore each other."

"Hmm… I don't recall that discussion," you mocked as you kissed him again.

You woke the next morning in your room.

"I thought you were a morning person," taunted Kain pulling back curtain to reveal midday sun.

You threw a pillow at him.

"You have corrupted my early mornings!" You shouted playfully at him.

Kain just laughed, "I guess I am going to turn you into a night person."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hi! I am sorry for taking so long for starters. If you want to know why just read my profile... It explain a lot about me being a slow poke. I also edited it myself, so let me know if you find an error. I will fix it as soon as possible. I would like some reviews for inspiration (and to know someone beside me actually likes and reads it). Honestly, I am not sure what I am doing next. I do have Ichijo's one shot in rough draft stage, but I am having writer's block. I like the idea, and it's really fun. I having a hard time finding a reason to write, so the silly thing may never get finished. I have a rough idea from Zero's one shot, but nothing on paper. (Hint: It's a hot spring!) I still like Shiki's one shot best, but I love the dialogue in this one. I got some inspiration from a movie. If you can guess which one I will give you a gold star. Thanks for reading my stuff!


End file.
